Chocolate?
by Aster A Daimonia Eukaristia Al
Summary: Strawberry pie side story...    Saat semua orang sedang ribut2nya membicarakan 'valentine' dan 'coklat', bagaimana dengan Shiho?


Disclamer : Aoyama gosho

Strawberry Pie side story

'Chocolate?'

Summary : Saat semua orang sedang ribut2nya membicarakan 'valentine' dan 'coklat', bagaimana dengan Shiho?

:::

O.O

:::

Ok, disini memang bukan Beika-sudah pasti juga bukan di Jepang-

Disini juga tidak ada Ayumi yang ribut membicarakan soal valentine.

Tapi jangan lupakan 'Ayumi kedua' yang ada disini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan 'nona merah tua' atau yang biasa kupanggil, Scarlet.

"Jadi, karena aku memakan es krimnya, David balik memakan coklatku" katanya. David adalah kakak Scarlet. Mereka hampir setiap hari bertengkar. Entah ,masalah kecil atau besar-kebanyakan hanya masalah sepele-. Tapi dibalikk itu semua, aku yakin mereka saling menyayangi.

Haah! Andaikan aku punya orang yang bisa kusayangi. Kakakku telah pergi, menyusul kedua orang tuaku. Aku hanya sendirian disini.

"Aku harus membuat coklat lagi deh!"."Shiho!" ia menjerit. Aku tersentak dari lamunanku.

"Haah?Ada apa?"

"Kau dengar ceritaku tidak?" tanyanya sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Eh? Ya! Tentu saja" jawabku agak tergagagap.

"Huh! Kau bohong! Tapi sudahlah! Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Denganku?"

"Kau mau membuat coklat, atau membelinya? Kurasa kau harus membuatnya jika ingin dia melihat ketulusan hatimu blablabla" Mulai lagi deh anak ini.

"Coklat? Untuk apa?" yah, sebenarnya aku berbohong kalau tidak tahu tentang ini. Hei! Di awal bulan ni saja sudah bertebaran boneka-boneka pink, belum lagi coklat-coklat itu.

"Oh Shiho, jangan kau buang sisi kewanitaanmu!" sahut Scarlet dramatis. Wah wah, ia akan menang kalau ikut kontes drama queen!

"Hahaha" aku hanya tertawa

"Tentu saja aku tahu,Scarlet!" ia menghela napas lega. Haha, ada-ada saja anak itu!

"Tapi, aku membuat coklat? Untuk apa? Dan siapa?"

"Tentu saja untuk Hakuba!"

"Haaah? Kau gila! Buat apa aku memberikan dia coklat" di benakku langsung terbayang wajahnya yang sedang tertawa sinis.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku bisa kalah!"

"Kalah?" tanyanya bingung.

"Eh? Tidak! Maksudku, ayolah Scarlet! Aku bukan pacarnya atau siapanya dia"

"Yah, bagaimana kalau coklat terima kasih saja? Setidaknya kau bisa menemaniku membuat coklat"

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa?"

"Masa' kau lupa? Ia telahmenolongmu 2x! Sewaktu kau pingsan terkena bola kasti di hari pertama kau masuk"

"Oh ya?" otakku mengingat saat insiden 'bola-kasti-dengan-homeruner-terbaik'

"Tentu saja!"

"Satu lagi?" tanyaku masih ragu dengan gagasan Scarlet.

"Ia sudah menerimamu bekerja ditempatnya"

"Yah, itu sih..."

"Ayolah Shiho" kali ini Scarlet mulai merengek. Dan satu hal yang tak bisa kucegah, jika Scarlet mulai merengek seperti anak keci, aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Baiklah!" aku menyerah

"Kalau begitu, Ayo!" ia menarikku.

O.O

Tapi, aku sekarang benar-benar menyesal telah ikut Scarlet. Tahu kenapa?

Bukan! Bukan karena Saguru tidak mennerima coklatku!

Ngajak Scarlet ke pusat perbelanjaan sih oke, ia orangnya fashionable. Jadi asyik kalau belanja baju atau aksesori sama dia.

Tapi kalau ke pusat pertokoan makanan?

Jangan harap kau bisa santai dengannya!

Seperti waktu kami cari tempat magang, Scarlet saat ini kayak orang kesurupan liat coklat-coklat yang dipajang dietalase.

"Pengen diborong semua" katanya melantur.

"Hei! Yang bener aja! Kita kesinikan bukan untuk makan!"

Dia menggigit jarinya.

"Hei Scarlet! Kau malu-maluin!" kataku sambil menyentakkan tangannya dari mulutnya.

"Argghhh! Aku ga' tahan!" ia lalu menghambur kesebuah tokocafe coklat didekat kami.

"Haah!" aku hanya menghela napas sambil mengikutinya.

Terdengar bunyi lonceng kecil saat Scarlet membuka pintu toko itu.

"Selamat datang" sapa waitress berbaju serba pink bergaya lolita.

Ia mengantarkan kami ke sebuah meja.

"Mau pesan apa, nona? Kami menyediakan banyak variasi coklat dan cake coklat"

"Aku mau se-" segera kutahan mulut Scarlet. Bisa-bisa dia akan berkata'aku mau semuanya!'

"Kami pesan chocolatechesse cake dua" selaku.

"Minumnya?"

"Cola large dua"

Lalu, waitress itupun pergi seraya berkata,

"Terima kasih, mohon tunggu sebentar"

sementara itu, Scarlet mulai mengap-mengap karna mulutnya kututup.

"Arrrggghhh" ucapnya setelah kulepas bekapan dimulutnya.

"Kok ditutup sih? Aku kan mau pesan-" protesnya.

"Semuanya" potongku "Kau gila!"

ia hanya cemberut.

"Ok, ok, maaf"

"Hahaha! Kau ketipu!" tawanya sambil memasang wajah ceria

"Huh!"

"Maaf menuggu lama" waitress itu membawa senampan pesanan kami.

"Terima kasih" balasku sopan.

"Hari ini, kami juga membuka workshop membuat coklat"

mendengar kata 'membuat coklat', Scarlet langsung bangkit.

"Ayo kita kesana, Shiho!" katanya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu! Makananmu?" sambil melirik piring Scarlet yang,

"Kosong?"

"Ya, aku sudah selesai makan! Ayo Shiho!"

ckckck, aku hanya menggelengkan kepala

"Dasar rakus!" sindirku. Lalu melahap potongfan kueku.

O.O

"Tada! Punyaku sudah selesai!" teriaknya sambil meletakkan coklat kreasinya dihadapanku. Coklat itu berbentuk hati dengan icing berbentuk strawberry.

"Akan kau berikan kepada siapa coklat itu?"

"Siapa? Tentu saja untuk diriku sendiri!"

"Haah! Sudah kuduga"

"Aku mau lihat punyamu"

"Tidak!" kataku sambil menutupnya dengan tisu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya protes.

"Pokoknya tidak. Aku, malu"

"Hahaha! Mukamu merah! Jangan-jangan kau menulis 'I Love You' Saguru-kun" sindirnya.

Segera saja sebuah jitakan mendarat dikepalanya.

"Aduuh!" keluhnya.

O.o

Saat ini kami sedang makan malam. Aunt Anne lagi-lagi memasak makanan 'aneh' tapi cukup lezat.

Aku bingung, apakah aku harus menyerahkan coklat itu ke Saguru. Memang sih, kata Scarlet, itu cuma coklat terima kasih, tapi...

Tapi, kalau tidak kukasih, untuk apa kubuat? Untuk kumakan sendiri? Maaf deh, aku tidak suka makan makanan manis.

Ah! Sudah terlanjur, ku berikan saja deh!

O.o

Selesai makan malam seperti biasanya dia duduk diperpustakaan, tepatnya di kursi besar dekat perapian sambil membaca buku setebal-apaan itu. Dengan sedikit 'gugup' aku masuk kesana.

Hei! Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?

Ia mendongak dari buku yang dibacanya. Seulas senyum sinisnya tersungging dibibirnya saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ada apa Shiho? Tak biasanya kau datang kesini" katanya dengan penekanan dikata 'biasanya'.

"Hn"

"Apa ada yang ingin kau berikan?" katanya sambil melirik tangan kananku yang kusembunyikan di balik badanku.

"Hm" Ah! Masa' bodo lah! "Happy Valentine, ini coklat terima kasih untukmu" kurasakan wajahku memanas. Oh my! Pasti sekarang dia bisa melihat wajahku semerah tomat.

Kenapa aku jadi begini? Hah! Seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti saran Scarlet!

"Coklat terima kasih?"

"..."

"Baiklah, terima kasih" Ia berkata sambil mengambil coklat itu dari tanganku.

Ia membuka bungkusnya dan memperhatikan tulisa 'arigatou Saguru' yang tertera dicoklat itu.

"Jadi, kau membuatnya sendiri?"

Bodoh! Kenapa aku tulis kata-kata 'memalukan itu'. Aku mengutuki diriku sendiri.

Ia mengambil sepotong, menyuapkannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm, enak" gumamnya.

"Masa'? Aku membuatnya tanpa mencicipnya" ucapku tanpa sadar.

Ia menunjukkan wajah sedikit terkejut.

"Ups!" aku membekap mulutku sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku ikhlas coklat itu berakhir di tempat sampah" gumamku lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Yah, tentu saja karena-" ucapanku terhenti karena ia menjejalkan sepotong coklat kepadaku.

"Enak kan? Untuk apa dibuang"

"Baiklah" aku beranjak pergi "Selamat malam" kataku.

Saat sampai ke pintu, aku mendengarnya berkata

"Kau mau apa untuk White Day?"

Fin

wuahahaha akhirnya fic ini selesaiiii

yah, walaupun publisnya telat, tapi ga papa lah kan masih bula februari :D

ok, review please...


End file.
